


Galaxy

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: RibCage [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Voltron, Fluff, Galaxy makeup, M/M, Makeup Voltron, Post-Voltron, Shiro with makeup, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: Lance and Shiro get ready for a Space party





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff after the angst I wrote so here you guys go! 

"Shiro stop moving." I giggle, pressing a kiss against his cheek. Seeing him trying to stop laughing, before calming down. "Alright. But the brush tickles." He smiled as I move the brush in two different colours of pink, before putting it on the top of his cheeks and nose. We were going to a space party, Hunk and Pidge were gonna pick us up in an hour so I have to hurry. And Shiro kept messing me up. Having to sit on him to stop him from moving.

I started blending the pinks out a little, he started to giggle again. "Shiroooo." I whined, "I'm sorry." He mumbled and calmed down again. Raising an eyebrow at him before continuing. Using a smaller brush to add a navy blue colour, adding it unevenly around the cheek area, a little up the nose to his eyebrow. Brushing the extra off on my black pants before putting it into the purple. Mainly aiming for the sides of his nose and a few places on the cheeks, using my fingers to blend.

I give him a few kisses on the lips, "I love you." I whisper, seeing him blush and give a gentle kiss back. "I love you too, my little galaxy." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Grabbing water active face paint, "This is going to be a little cool." Dipping my finger into a cup of water and then the paint, before patting it around to have a cloud like effect. "It's cold Lance." "I know." Before grabbing the brush again with light blue on it, putting the colour onto the white. And went back to the other blue and added it to the bottom of the white. Adding highlighter to the white and his cheeks. Just to give a pop. "How do you have so much makeup?" "My mother bought some for my birthday." Grabbing a thin paint brush, using the white paint again to make stars.

His hands resting on my waist as I was almost sitting on his lap. Humming softly. "Keep your eyes close or I'll poke them out." Getting closer, grabbing my black eyeliner. It was a felt tip, it shouldn't poke him in the eye. Softly moving the tip, making a wing. Seeing his about to open his eyes, "No te muevas!" I scold, seeing him instantly stop. Moving the eyeliner pen away, and did the other eye.

"There." I smiled, seeing his eyes open. Pressing a kiss on his forehead before grabbing dark blue lipstick. Seeing his eyebrow raise, "I never said yes to that." He mumbled, seeming like he didn't like the idea. "Please Shiro." I batted my eyes, knowing he wouldn't say no. "Lance... Alright." I grinned, and took of the cap. Seeing him look slightly off, and kissed his forehead multiple times. "Just try it on. If you don't like it, I'll take it off." I knew this was pushing his comfort zone, but he nodded.

I moved the wand to his lips. Before adding a white in the middle. Smirking, and pressed a kiss against his lips. The matte didn't even set yet, able to feel him slightly tense because of the sudden action. Before pulling away, the white was slightly blended into dark blue. Seeing him blush, his ears were a little red. I chuckle. He didn't say anything about the lipstick, I bet he liked it. "Alright. I think you're done." I murmur, and got off the bed to grab a mirror.

Grabbing it off my dresser and gave it to him, "So? You like it?" It was quiet for a few moments, he was smiling and then looked at me. "It's amazing, you should really be an artist. You have so much talent." Gleaming, like I just shoved him out of his comfort zone but he was still comfortable.

"Shiro you're way to nice for me." I chuckled and picked up our cat, "Shay, how does Shiro look?" Seeing Shiro roll his eyes, "Meow."

**\---**

I rested against Shiro, yawning softly as he played with my hair. We were at Keith's house with everyone. Just to crash for tonight since the party hit us hard. Allura was setting up the movie was Coran was making snacks for everyone. Pidge was on the floor, giggling and texting her girlfriend, showing Hunk the text. He was even suggesting what to say. Keith was also on his phone curled up in a chair. Seeing Coran finish making popcorn, and passed out small bags. Allura finished putting in the movie and sat down to watch it. It was something about an old man and a boy, the start made most of us cry. Keith had to excuse himself since he wasn't gonna mess up his makeup to some movie. Shiro didn't cry either since he pulled his attention from the movie.

Feeling his hand softly cupping my face, his thumb softly rubbing the cheek bone. He really didn't want to mess up the makeup since he wanted to get some more pictures with it on. I felt his hand move away before holding my hand. No party would be just as cool than being with friends. Moving around and laid my head on his lap, holding Shiro's hand and some of his arm. Enjoying the movie before falling asleep. It's only been three years since Voltron was officially paused, the Galra were taken care of. There was no need for it. But I still had dreams.

_**\---** _  
_**Extra:** _

Shiro scrubbed at his face with water, getting annoyed. "Lance, I can't get it off." The blue was all over his finger tips. I giggled and walk over, "Don't use water. I have makeup wipes." Reaching up and grabbed some from the cabinet. Pulling one out, "Don't move."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to be written. Comment below!


End file.
